The Lunar Map Reorganization Act 2018
Written by the Galactic Dominion of Veridia Prime The purpose of the Lunar Map Reorganization Act is the standardize the map making process of the Lunar Alliance in order to create a streamlined service to the regional players. This system is to be created to ensure that all matter and decisions made pertaining to the map of the Lunar Alliance are thus made and created out in an equitable and just manner. =Article I-The Mapmaker= 1.1 The Map of the Lunar Alliance shall be edited and maintained by a single mapmaker. 1.2 The mapmaker of the Lunar Alliance shall be chosen by the Lunar Alliance Council. Candidates for the position of mapmaker shall be taken from the population of the Lunar Alliance through self-nomination.The Lunar Alliance Council shall then vote. A winner will be chosen when a candidate receives a simple majority. 1.3 All decisions pertaining to the map shall be the responsibility of the mapmaker. The Mapmaker will be required to formally declare, in written statement, their reasoning for their decision when it pertains to a regional member’s request at the time that the decision is made. A member of the Lunar Alliance Council or the Delegate may also request a copy of said statement. 1.4 The Council of the Lunar Alliance shall provide oversight in the decisions made and actions carried out by the Mapmaker and shall have the power to overturn mapmaker decisions.. A Member of the Lunar Alliance may log a formal complaint to any member of the Lunar Alliance Council or the Delegate. They shall then take it up in a Council Meeting and a decision and/or action shall then be taken regarding the concern. 1.5 A mapmaker shall serve, in good-standing with the Lunar Alliance and Lunar Alliance Council indefinitely. A mapmaker shall be removed by a simple majority vote by the Lunar Alliance Council. =Article II: The Map and First-Time Placement Process= 2.1 The Map shall be of a format provide by a decision of the Lunar Alliance Council. The Current format is this: 2.2 Along with the Map of the Lunar Alliance, a Map key shall be maintained with a link to each nation represented on the map. 2.2. Any member of the Lunar Alliance Region may request to be placed on the map. Requests should be filed with the Lunar Alliance Mapmaker. Requests shall take a maximum of 48 hours to process. If the Mapmaker has failed to contact a member within 48 hours of the initial request, said member may then contact the delegate. 2.3 May requests for initial placement by a member of the Lunar Alliance shall be no more than 5 squares in area on the map. Said five squares must be continuous and connect in length, shall not involve any enclaves, and can be in whatever formation the player may desire. =Article III: Expansion Rules and Expansion Process= Members of the Lunar Alliance shall have the ability to expand their territorial holdings on the Lunar Alliance Map. Members of the Lunar Alliance understand that expansions to their territory are a privilege provided to them and not a right. Furthermore they understand that expansions shall be allowed through a consensus on the entire region through roleplay actions and not simply through a decision made by the mapmaker, though that too is required. In that understanding, certain restrictions and conditions which shall be expanded upon in the following, shall apply. 3.1 Expansions to a member’s territorial holdings on the Lunar Alliance Map shall happen in 3 month increments and shall precede either: :A) The member’s initial placement on the map. OR :B) The member’s last expansion request. 3.2 For a player to expand, they must first contact the regional mapmaker whose duty will be to make sure that the 3 month grace period has been met. If said grace period has been observed then the mapmaker can initially grant the member the ability to attempt an expansion. Players shall be limited to expanding into no more than 3 new squares on the map. 3.3 Once a player received the initial grant of an expansion, the player must then roleplay said expansion in open story format. They must detail their in-character reasons for why their nation believes/needs to expand and what actions said nation is taking to secure this expansion. The Story must then be left open for other member’s nation’s in the region to join in. Member’s nations will be allowed to either support or oppose said expansion for in-character reasons. 3.4 Once a player’s roleplay story has commenced it shall be the duty of the Mapmaker to maintain an understanding of the story and follow it to its conclusion. Should a majority of the region support the expansion, then the expansion shall be added to the map. However, should a majority of the region oppose the expansion then the expansion shall be denied. Should a majority consensus fail to be established, then the expansion shall also be approved. 3.5 It shall be the duty of the mapmaker to ensure that reasons of opposition roleplayed by members of the Lunar Alliance against an expansion are for in-character reasons only. Personal biases held between players shall not constitute valid reasons for denying an expansion. Should the mapmaker fail to distinguish this in a decision, affected member may request a review of the situation in question by the Lunar Council. =Article IV: General Map Maintenance.= 4.1 The maintenance of the Lunar Alliance Map shall be the responsibility of the mapmaker who shall take into account the activity level of each member represented on the map. 4.2 Maintenance of the Lunar Alliance Map shall take place every four months from the start of the new year. The first week of every fourth month shall be designated at the Map Maintenance Week and shall be the time frame for map maintenance. 4.3 During Map Maintenance Week, it shall be the responsibility of the Mapmaker to compile a list of members deemed as inactive on the map. Said list shall then given to the delegate to publish before the Lunar Alliance Council. The Following are authorized reasons for deeming a member inactive: :A)Member has not posted more than 3 times within the quarter and has not made any acknowledgement of a leave of absence. :B)Member has removed their nation for the Lunar Alliance Region and has not returned it to the region within the quarter. :C)Member’s nation has ceased to exist and has not been resurrected within the quarter. :D)Member has violate a major rule within the Lunar Alliance and has been exiled from the region. 4.4 The Lunar Alliance Council shall then debate and vote on a confirm list to return to the mapmaker. The mapmaker shall then be charged with editing the map accordingly. 4.5 A member of the Lunar Alliance may appeal their removal from the map to the Lunar Alliance Council. Appeals should be submitted to the Delegate who shall then present the appeal to the Lunar Alliance Council. The Lunar Alliance Council shall then debate the merits of the appeal and then decide through a simple majority vote. All decisions made by the Lunar Alliance in this manner shall be final.